Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/20
| adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks XX Mgławicz po wyjściu Jerzejskiego i studenta zatelefonował bezzwłocznie do jednego ze znajomych detektywów. Wezwał go, aby przyszedł natychmiast. W najwyższym zdenerwowaniu ćmił papierosa i oczekiwał, spoglądając co chwila na zegarek i na drzwi. Gdy zadźwięczał w przedpokoju dzwonek, krew mu zakrzepła w żyłach. Do gabinetu wszedł człowiek niski, szczupły, z głową ostrzyżoną przy skórze. Oczy miał ogromne, czarne jak węgle, patrzył zimno a przenikliwie. Sucha, zwiędła twarz i zaciśnięte wąskie usta wyrażały upór i jakąś zaciekłość natury. Był wygolony. Cechował go spokój i chłód. Z tym chłodem powitał Mgławicza i usiadł na wskazanym krześle. Mgławicz podsunął mu pudełko z papierosami, ale podziękował sucho i sztywno. – Nie palę, gdy nie zachodzi potrzeba tego. – Mam sprawę dla pana – rzekł Mgławicz po krótkim wahaniu.– Raczej robotę. Chodzi mi mianowicie o szybkie odszukanie mego byłego sekretarza. Znał go pan? – Stary, siwy, pracował potem nad Wisłą. – Tak. Otóż mieszka on w Warszawie, lecz nie znam jego adresu i nikt mnie nie może poinformować. – Chodzi o zdobycie adresu tylko? – przerwał detektyw. – Ekscelencjo, załatwi to woźny w biurze adresowym. Mgławicz zmarszczył brwi. – Wiem o tym, lecz są powody, dla których nie chcę woźnego wtajemniczać i... za pośrednictwem biura nie chcę szukać. – Dlaczego on sam nie udzielił ekscelencji swego adresu, gdy był tu osobiście... onegdaj? Mgławicz stropił się. – Pan już wie, że on tu tył? – Wiem. – Kiedyż pan się o tym dowiedział? – W chwili, gdy był u ekscelencji – odparł spokojnie detektyw. Patrzyli na siebie długo, uważnie. – Pan go śledził?... – Tak, ekscelencjo. – Więc to pan dzwonił do mnie? – Nie. – Więc kto pytał o mnie wtedy? – Nie wiem. Ja wszakże wiedziałem, że ekscelencja wrócił ze spaceru i był w domu podczas tej wizyty. Mgławicz zrozumiał już wszystko. – Wiedział pan nawet o moim spacerze? – Tak. W oczach Mgławicza było pytanie, które detektyw błyskawicznie odgadł. – Tak, wiem, gdzie ekscelencja chodził tego wieczoru. – Więc pan i mnie śledził?! – wybuchnął Mgławicz. – Nie, tylko jego. Ekscelencja zapomina, że minął się z nim przy... wartowniku. W oczach Mgławicza zamigotały błyskawice. Powiedział, siląc się na spokój: – Ten człowiek, wyszedłszy ode mnie onegdaj wieczorem, nie wrócił do swego mieszkania dotychczas. – Wiem. Oznajmił o tym ekscelencji student uniwersytetu i stary szlachcic z Podlasia. Mgławicz zadrżał. – Co to znaczy?! Mój dom jest pod obserwacją?! – Jeszcze... nie. – Ach, mniejsza o to! Chodzi tu nie o mnie, lecz o tamtego. Pan wie, że nie wrócił do mieszkania, więc gdzież on jest? Zapadła długa, ciężka chwila milczenia. – Gdzie on jest? – powtórzył Mgławicz dobitnie. Detektyw zaciął wąskie usta, twarz mu się skurczyła niemile, oczy patrzały śmiało jak ślepia sępa. – Gdzie on jest?! – zawołał Mgławicz podniesionym głosem, gorączkowo. – Nie wiem. – Jak to? Pan nie wie? – Nie wiem. – Odmawia mi pan udzielenia wiadomości! – Tak. Mgławicz był wściekły. – Co to znaczy? Detektyw milczał. – Ha! W takim razie będę go sam szukał. Mgławicz wstał gwałtownie, ale umiejscowiły go zimne słowa detektywa: – Radzę ekscelencji zaniechać poszukiwań. – Co?! – Tak. Radzę. Mgławicz był blady, wzburzony wewnętrznie. – Musi mi pan to wytłumaczyć! Chcę wiedzieć wszystko... bo w przeciwnym razie... – Powtarzam, nie radzę go szukać ani się nim interesować. Uwaga na dom ekscelencji zwrócona. Ostrzegam życzliwie. Mgławicz tracił panowanie nad sobą. Krzyknął: – O siebie już nie obawiam się! Jego muszę znaleźć! Chyba... Detektyw chrząknął znacząco i spuścił oczy na ręce. Było w nim coś złowrogiego, jakaś straszna, łatwa do rozwiązania zagadka. – Chyba?... – powtórzył szeptem głuchym, urywanym. Mgławicz, śmiertelnie blady, przysunął twarz do twarzy detektywa, wparł przeszywające, groźne oczy w źrenice tamtego i wykrztusił: – Czy – – ?!... Detektyw podniósł oczy i bezsłownie odpowiedział nimi: – Tak. Mgławicz szarpnął się w tył blady, straszny, z zastygłym wyciem na ustach. Oczy zaszły mu czarną płachtą grozy. Porwał się z fotela i opadł jak kamień. Twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Zmartwiał. Detektyw odszedł już bez słowa. Mijały godziny, nastała późna noc. Mgławicz siedział bez ruchu, osnuty gęstą, lepką siecią obleśnych myśli, jak pająk w pajęczynie. Zewnętrznie był spokojny, ale w duszy jego przewalały się wzburzone morza uczuć, błyskały krwawe refleksje. Targał nim obrzydliwy wstręt, piersi rozsadzał mu ból tak silny, że nie mógł już krzyczeć. Ból rósł, ranił, zalewał krwią, zatruwał. Ból, który daje życie lub śmierć. Wszystko, co człowiek jest zdolny przemyśleć, przeboleć, zanalizować, dokonywało się teraz w Mgławiczu. Wśród długiej jak wiek nocy był moment, że Mgławicz zerwał się z miejsca i zawołał szaleńczym jakimś krzykiem: – Pójdę tam! Zbadam! Muszę! Ale opadł na fotel osłabiony. Myślał, myślał. Nagle uczuł, że ktoś przy nim stoi. Bał się spojrzeć. Wiedział, że to Jacek. Wrażenia tego doznawał kilkakrotnie. Nie śmiał oddychać. Czuł Jacka przy sobie. Czuł wyraźnie jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu, dłoń ciężką jak karabin, ciężką jak moc przeznaczenia. Wydawało mu się, że jest w jakimś fortecznym więzieniu, a mury kazamat walą się na niego, zwały sklepień olbrzymich, potwornych grzebią go pod sobą, miażdżą. Słyszał huk jakiś, szmer usuwającego się ciała. I jęk... – Ten sam... ten... Słyszał, jak bastiony i mury, załomy i węgły powtarzały po stokach, pod sklepieniami stokrotnie pomnożony, stokrotnie głośniejszy jęk. – Ten sam... ten sam... Mgławicz drętwiał. Czuł na sobie wzrok Jacka. Czuł, że gdy go ujrzy, gdy głos jego usłyszy, wówczas stanie się coś, co go doprowadzi do obłędu. W pewnej chwili uciekał myślą do Haliny, błagał ją o ratunek. Lecz ona patrzyła na niego z wyrzutem, a z jej oczu płynęły duże, jasne łzy... Więc odwrócił się od niej i – znowu ten Jacek, ten Jacek... Męka, męka, szaleństwo... A noc wlecze się długo, nieskończenie. I znowu wypełzają skłębione wężowiska myśli. Znowu tłocznia przeokropna. Plugawa ślina wyrzutów opluwa zakrwawione sumienie. Tak źle... tak ciężko... Po co to wszystko? Po co ta męka? A po co wstyd, żal, po co gorycz i myśl ciężarna ołowiem?... Myśl, która mózg rozwala, od której pęka czaszka... Po co to wszystko, po co?... Żyć z takim ołowiem w mózgu i czuć, że gad ohydny wije się w głębi i toczy plugawą ślinę. Po co to? Na co?... Wyrwać się z Umberry i być wolnym! Wyrwać się, ach, wyrwać i nie wracać do tej obmierzłej zaćmi, co tak męczy! Umberry jest straszne. To byt nie do zniesienia... Prawdę mówiła Halina, że kto ugrzęźnie w Umberry, ten ginie, ginie na wieki... Ale czemu ona tak patrzy na mnie, co mi wyrzuca?... Ugrzązłem w Umberry, to widzisz dlatego, żeś ty odeszła ode mnie w świat inny, w świat swój, tęsknot i cudów... Zostawiłaś mnie samego – czyż można żyć bez ciebie i cieszyć się promieniami słońca?... Tyś mi słońce zabrała, więc jestem w cieniu, więc ginę... Ale zlekceważyć wszystko! Odrzucić precz od siebie, jak coś, co dokucza i boli, jak się odrzuca gada, gdy gryzie... Pozbyć się jadu, jeśli już wszczepiony w żyły, w krew?... Czy tę zarazę ze krwi wydrzeć można? Nigdy! Nigdy! Lecz można zabić ją antydotem skutecznym. Zapomnieć. Na to chyba starczy mi sił, bezczelności... Ha, ha, ha! Chcę być właśnie bezczelnym. Jestem nim już od dawna, po cóż więc te wszystkie komedie! Przekazać je takim Jackom... Jacek?! Gdzie on?... Tyś mi go, Halino, powierzyła, mojej opiece go oddałaś... Ach, po cóż ty mi ufasz, ty i on? Po co? – Nie radzę go szukać – brzmią w uszach Mgławicza zimne słowa detektywa. I znowu czuje, że gniotą go jakieś mary. Piekielny tłok w mózgu. Po co to? Na co? I Halina patrzy na niego tak dziwnie. Łzy jej płyną po jasnej twarzy, w oczach ma wyrzut bolesny... Czy to są te same oczy Haliny?... Kiedyś miały w sobie uśmiech i czar dla niego... Jakież są teraz inne, obce... Tam w Borkowie, nad Krzną inaczej te oczy patrzyły... Na ustach nie było gorzkiego wyrzutu. Było uczucie, może pragnienie... A dziś chłodne są dla niego, płoną tam, za morzami... – Zostałem sam, bez jej uśmiechu – skarży się Mgławicz i ból ostry trawi go jak robak wysysający życie. Godziny płyną, płyną. Smutek bezdenny spada na Mgławicza ciężki jak ziemia przytłaczająca grób. Tak czarno dokoła! Umberry rozwinęło potężne skrzydliska, zakrywa nimi wszystko i strząsa z nich gęsty czarny miał sadzy. Jak strasznie... Czy można tak trwać nadal, czy można żyć?... Po co? Na co? Dla bytu samego? Dla zaszczytu... niezaszczytnego?... Hahaha!... Wszystko marność! Umberry! A Jacek... Gdzie on jest? Czy to możliwe?... – Tak – odpowiedział detektyw jednym wyrazem oczu. Nie! Jacek nie zginie. On żyć nie przestanie. On jest ponad Umberry... – My młodzi pójdziemy śladem jego, dokąd on nam iść rozkazuje – mówił student... To ten sam, który pisał list, z podpisami kolegów. Oni pójdą, oni zwalczą dzisiejsze mroki, polecą do słońca. Oni się wyrwą z Umberry. – Ja ugrzęznę w niej, zginę... Polecą do słońca?... W przyszłość słoneczną. Mgławicza ogarnia gniew, potem rozpacz, potem wyje w nim wszystko naraz, każdy atom. Załamał ręce w bólu tragicznym. – Czy już nie ma dla mnie ratunku?! Odpowiedziała mu cisza grobowa. Żaden dźwięk nie zmącił ciszy w pokoju. Mgławicz słuchał z natężeniem. Chciał słyszeć głos jaki realny ze świata, z życia płynący. I – nic, nic... – Czy wszystko zamarło? Czy już dla mnie pozostało to nic, to głuche nic? – Gdzie Jacek? – pyta ona. – Nie radzę go szukać ani się nim interesować – odpowiada twardo detektyw. Och, jakaż męka!... Nagle – jakiś szmer... Może to Jacek się zbliża? – – – Ten sam... ten sam... Ach, to jęk murów ciemnych, zwalistych... Jak strasznie!... Czołga się ku niemu jakaś mara straszliwa... Cisza. Noc głucha i tak pusto dokoła. – Jestem sam – szepce Mgławicz i boi się własnego szeptu. Czemuś odeszła, Halino?... Teraz już nie wrócisz nigdy. Gdzie indziej płynie tęsknota twoja, o czym innym śnisz... Wszystko się skończyło, zapadło w nicość... Gorzej, ugrzęzło w Umberry... Mój czyn ugrzązł jak w topieli czarnej, otchłannej... Jacek ugrzązł... Nie. On padł, lecz nie zginął. On powstanie, w nim jest duch Polski. Przyniósł go tu jako testament tamtych, na zesłaniu zaginionych... Duch powrócił i przyjdzie czas, że z martwych powstanie... I ujrzy słońce... i ożywi serca... i powróci ją– tęsknotę, ideał, piękno, marzenie, cud... Ale już dla mnie nie powróci – nie, nie... Wszystko, co moje i dla mnie grzęźnie. Po co, na co tyle męki, bólu! Dla marnego istnienia? Dla nowych zaszczytów? Chcąc żyć, trzeba wierzyć... W cóż ja wierzę?... Co mi pozostało jeszcze? Gorycz, ból, mętna topiel, wyrzuty własne i wyrzuty Haliny? Plugawa ślina własnego jadu i – wzgarda Haliny? Bankructwo własnej wiary i bolesna prawda, która wypełzła z pieczar, by gryźć, truć i wysysać krew? Ach, dosyć, dosyć męki, bólu, co rozdziera trzewia!... Mgławicz zapadł w długą martwotę ducha. Już nie rozumował, już nie miał sił do walki ze sobą. Śnił przeżyty sen życia... z nią... i grzązł w otchłannych mrokach Umberry... ...Szaro, duszno, mętny dzień bezsłoneczny... Płaszczyzna... Zielona ruń taka niewinna, aksamitna... Idzie się w nią... Nagle... co to? Nogi zapadają się w bagno lepkie, brudne... grzęzawisko!... Obskakują jakieś żuki napęczniałe, ohydne... coraz ich więcej, coraz więcej... Czepiają się nóg, lędźwi, idą do rąk, do piersi, do gardła... Słońca brak, szaro... czarno... tchu brak... żuki dławią. Duszno!... Coraz głębiej, głębiej do dna. To koniec! Koniec! Mgławicz otwiera oczy, pot zimny oblewa mu czoło, wstrętu ma pełną duszę... Czuje na sobie napęczniałe, śliskie, bezczelne, żarłoczne żuki... coraz ich więcej, coraz więcej. Śmierć! Zerwał się z fotela, znowu siadł... brak mu sił, grzęźnie... Nikt go nie wyratuje... idzie w głąb... znowu żuki... znowu czarna lepka grzęź... Wielkim wysiłkiem woli skupił wszystkie władze myślowe. Tak wyraźnie sobie powiedzieć po co i na co? Jął myśleć logicznie, wszystko przewidział, przeniknął... na chłodno postanowił... Gdy mętny dzień zajrzał do gabinetu, Mgławicz już spokojny, trzeźwy siedział przy biurku! Układał papiery, coś pisał, notował. Wyglądał, jakby był w gorączce. Męka duchowa odcisnęła swe piętno na jego twarzy, którą stratował ból. Ból ten gangrenował w nim życie. W pewnej chwili Mgławicz zadzwonił. Wręczył lokajowi krótki list. – Kair, ekspresem. Lokaj wyszedł. Mgławicz wydobył coś z biurka i włożył do kieszeni. Wbił oczy w fotografię Sfinksa na biurku. Znowu trwał jak w odurzeniu. Wolnym ruchem wyciągnął rękę, ujął ramkę, odchylił fotografię, wydobył spoza niej podobiznę Haliny. Wygładził fotografię Sfinksa i postawił na miejsce. – Umberry... – wyrzekł głośno. Po chwili mówił świszczącym szeptem do Sfinksa, jak do kogoś, kto słucha. – Bez niej jesteś już także Umberry... Śmiejesz się?... Wiem, widziałeś tyle, widzisz i to... Wrócił do swoich... Ten sam, ten sam... Niósł im zachowany skarb i... padł. Bo teraz... Ha, ha, ha, takie skarby... gasną w Umberry... Mgławicz śmiał się długo, strasznie. Śmiał się, patrząc na twarz Sfinksa, na której była ironia. W śmiechu tym jął drzeć fotografię Haliny na drobne strzępy. I śmiał się, śmiał... Trwało to długo, niemiłosiernie długo. Gwałtownie zadzwonił telefon. Mgławicz wziął słuchawkę apatycznie. – Kto mówi?... A! – poznał głos Brusa. – Górą nasza! Nowe zwycięstwo! – Tak. – Cóż jesteście tak lakoniczni? – Słucham was. – Dziś o dziesiątej ważne posiedzenie. – Wiem. – Czytaliście dzisiejszą prasę? – Cóż nowego zełgała? – Coście oszaleli!? – Nie, tylko pytam. – Widzieliście tłumy, demonstrację? – Widziałem. Zwaliliście wszystko na nich. Po co? – Nie rozumiem was! – Nie grajmy w ciuciubabkę. – Co to znaczy? – Nie łżyjmy sobie w oczy. – Co to znaczy?! Wiecie, że strajk... – Pod groźbą rewolwerów... Niestraszny. – Mgławicz! Co wam jest? – Nic. Przerwał się elektryczny prąd. Ha, ha, ha! – Wyście oszaleli! – Nie byłoby nic tak bardzo dziwnego. Na posiedzeniu oznajmicie... komu należy, że wiem, gdzie jest Jacek Sybirak. Nic więcej. Mgławicz wie, gdzie jest Jacek, to wystarczy... i... wam to podaję do wiadomości... przede wszystkim. – Co wam... do... diabła?! – Znaliście Jacka? No, więc ten sam, ten sam... – Mgławicz, wyście chorzy! – Ha, ha, ha! Od bardzo dawna! Leczę się radykalnie. Sposób niezawodny. – Nic was nie rozumiem. Zaraz tam przyjdę. – Bardzo mi milo, ale nie skorzystam z wizyty. – Co to jest? Idę do was. – Ja odchodzę. – Zaczekajcie! Ważne sprawy. – Muszę!... Ha, ha, ha! – śmiał się Mgławicz dzikim spazmem głosu. – Co wam znowu? Kto to się tak śmieje obco u was, do diabła? – Sfinks! – Co? Co? Mgławicz zatrzasnął słuchawkę. – Ha, ha, ha! – śmiał się jak w obłędzie. Patrzył na Sfinksa i wołał: – Ty zostaniesz! Będziesz się śmiał! Nagle jakby skamieniał. Umilkł, ochłódł. Był poważny, surowy. Oparł się ociężale o poręcz fotela. Ręką zdecydowaną sięgnął do kieszeni. – Um... ber... ry... – wyszeptał ustami zbielałymi jak kreda. W kilka chwil potem zadzwonił telefon powtórnie. Dzwonił długo, uparcie, ale nikt nie podnosił słuchawki. Mgławicz siedział wbity ciężko w fotel, bez ruchu, jak posąg. Oczyma ze szkła i lodu patrzył na Sfinksa, wzrok miał zimny... z zaświatów. * Ołowianosina noc otuliła zachłannie pustynię. Niebo przybrało tony chmur rozpłyniętych w srebrze. Oddech króla nocy darzył srebrem świat cały. Czuby piramid w oddali chwyciły srebrny dar i niosły go niżej, niżej, rzuciły drogocenny pył na kolos Sfinksa, że ustroił się od razu tym klejnotem nocy i stał przepyszny w blasku i patrzył z uśmiechem w dal. Księżyc płynął wysoko po granatowych makatach nocnych, rzucał cienie na pustynię. Cisza zaległa piaski, gdzieś tylko z daleka nieśmiało dolatywał jakiś zew. Czy to zgrzyt kół, czy może skomlenie szakali? Sfinks zna głosy pustyni od wieków, zawsze są te same. A jednak czasem taki zew z oddali coś nowego niesie... Sfinks przeczuwa nowe zdarzenia. Zew biegnie teraz po piaskach, jakiś inny, a jakby ten sam... Ktoś się zbliża... Tam coś majaczy, rzuca długi cień... Kto się zbliża?... Kto?... W cieniu, rzuconym przez Sfinksa, ukazała się biała postać kobieca. Smukła i lekka, idzie wolno, zapatrzona w wiekową twarz mistyka pustyni. Pod jej stopami chrzęści piasek cichym szelestem sypkiego srebra. Podeszła już blisko, stanęła. Biała jej sylwetka wydała się drobnym, wytwornym kwiatem wobec ogromu Sfinksa. Wiekowe oczy kolosa spojrzały na nią z góry, poznając... – To ja, myślicielu, to ja enigmo wieków... Kolos słyszy jej szept i uśmiecha się pobłażliwie. – Przyszłaś... znowu przyszłaś?... – Przyszłam ci powiedzieć, żeś ty nieśmiertelny, że jesteś pieczęcią ludzkości, że w uśmiechu swym zamykasz istotną prawdę świata... że ty... Umilkła nagle. – Płaczesz?... – płakały kamienne wargi, wyżarte przez wieki. – Tyle razy czytałaś w obliczu moim i płaczesz?... Patrz na mnie, ja widzę wszystko, ja przeczuwam wszystko... Czyżbym łzy ronił?...Gdyby łzy moje kamienne spłynęły na wszystko, co widzę, na to, co przeczuwam, to z łez moich kamiennych urosłyby podniebne gmachy, wyższe nad piramidy faraonów, to by urosły gmachy, dla których nie starczyłoby miejsca, a które przytłoczyłyby świat cały swoim ogromem... Czyż mogę płakać?... Świat stać musi... i ludzkość trwać musi, choć śmiech mój ma w sobie tyle ironii... Strzemska łkała cicho. – Nie płacz... Śmiej się!... Gdy słońce świeci i wiatr niesie cudną woń kwiecia z El-Medine, gdy pachną święte wody Nilu, a świat widzę jasny i słyszę jego głosy wesołe – śmiej się! Gdy tak jak teraz migoce księżyc i straszy cieniem, i tworzy nowe, coraz potworniejsze zagadki – ja się śmieję! Śmieję się, bo już mnie nic nie dziwi, nic nie przeraża... Wiem wszystko, a w świecie nic się nowego nie dzieje... Szept Sfinksa Halina wchłania w siebie i pod jego wpływem uspokaja się. Bolało ją serce, ciężar jakiś dławił ją. Wyjęła zza gorsu zmięte arkusze listów, rozwinęła je. W świetle księżyca odczytała słowa, znane już na pamięć: „Wybacz, rozkazu Twego spełnić nie zdołałem. Jacka już nie odnajdę. Nie w mojej to mocy. Odszedł... Odnajdziesz go w wizjach swoich... może i mnie odnajdziesz również... Aleksy Umberry, godzina 8 rano” Strzemska złożyła list. – Tak, to jasne, on odszedł tego rana, a Jacek wówczas, w nocy, gdy w Kairze widziałam go przy sobie... Pokazywał jakieś mury wielkie, jakieś sklepienia szare, ponure i mówił do mnie: „Tu, gdzie ongi...” Ten głos, ten głos niesamowity!... Pamiętać go będę do zgonu... Wyjęła list Mgławicza poprzedni i list Ezopa, wyjaśniający fakty bez dat i szczegółów. Podniosła te trzy arkusze przed oczy Sfinksa i syknęła: – Czy i z tego się śmiejesz?... Usta Sfinksa układały się wolno w wyraz okrutnej jak zbrodnia ironii. – Śmiej się, myślicielu, enigmo wieków!... Pamiętasz go, znasz go?... Byłam tu z nim u stóp twoich, on mi wyczarowywał wizję Polski, wysnutą z urocznej utopii... Milczałam, musiałam milczeć... Tyś się śmiał... strasznie! I wówczas szakale... Och, ileż on razy słyszał takie skomlenie szakali tam... wśród swoich, do których powrócił... Twarz kolosa nabierała coraz więcej satyry. Kamienne, zimne rysy i uśmiech stawały się już teraz potworne. Milczał i przerażał. Był groźny ze swą obojętną, zimną ironią. – Tak samo śmiałeś się wtedy, enigmo straszliwa! – zawołała Halina z dreszczem trwogi w żyłach. Nie odrywała oczu od Sfinksa. Nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Mgławicza z pierwszego listu: „Sfinksem jest mój czyn obecny, Sfinksem teraźniejszość i cała Polska. Sfinksem jesteś ty i... jest Jacek... On się odrodzi w przyszłości... ty pójdziesz w słońce... ja w mroki Umberry...” Srebrne ametysty księżyca gasły na kolosie Sfinksa, cienie siniały, pogłębiając się, płachta granatu i ołowiu kładła się na piaski coraz niżej, coraz ciężej. W pustyni ciemniało. Halina podeszła tuż blisko pod sam kolos, podniosła oczy w górę. Twarz Sfinksa śmiała się ciągle swą okropną a subtelną ironią. Nagle Halina pochyliła się i jęła pisać coś na głazie u podstawy. Po czym wyprostowana, biała i wiotka, odeszła wolno w głąb pustyni... – W słońce... w słońce... – wołały za nią potężne głosy. – Idź w Suryę!... Surya przed tobą – słyszała w sobie przemożny nakaz ducha. U podstawy Sfinksa czerniało jak świeżo wycięta rana, ponure, złowrogie słowo: Umberry. Halina szła naprzód, wpatrzona w swoją świetlistą Suryę.